Selfish Truth
by SoulessRain-eye
Summary: It was at that moment suigetsu realised his fault. Karin added shock to her glare as her eyes moved back to her teammate. Sakura however stood stone still her eyes wide. sasukekun? karxsasu, sasuxsaku, R&R plz


Chapter 1: Veiled Truth.

Soulless- welcome one and all to my second chapter fic. Sorry about all those one shots I promised…I kind of just never got around to actually wording them. Though don't worry through out the term of this fic I will be posting one shots as well from ideas I get. So sakusasu fans…I bring you my new fic…unfortunately it will also contain sasuka as well…this is the epic battle…girl vs. girl over the right to mother sasukes first child. Just a reminder it takes place after the battle with Itachi. I will post a "prologue edition in a few months when a.p. history doesn't consume my life but until then just know Sasuke vanished before sakura could make it to the last Uchiha hide out. Now without further adue…I bring you my new fic. Lets me nice and see how well I can do. Oh warning THIS IS DEPRESSING AND WILL CONTAIN CONSTANT SPOILERS….however seeing as it appears to be a severe lull in the series with the Jiriya vs akatsuki im just going to hope I beat it before anything relevant happens with Karin and Sasuke.

* * *

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

"BAKA!!!!!"

"oh…dear…."

Towns peoples eyes couldn't help but avert over. The scene seemed horrific. And it even managed to make a very bored Karin look out her window. Though Karin would have looked anyway due to the huge chakra level of the blond child who was yelling about as loud as the pink haired girl next to him who also seemed to have an adequate amount of chakra level though she seemed to have extremely good control over. Karin's eyes closed trying to block out the now public fight below her window. Could Konoha ninja be more annoying?

"Feh…Konoha ninja in this town!? What the hell are they doing here?!" Suigetsu complained also looking out the window his arms folded lazily across his chest. Juugo didn't even look up as she smiled. Karin almost punched him for sneaking up on her but she stopped herself to watch the pink haired kounichi make small and effortless punches toward the one they called Sai who dodged them with great ease.

All the heads turned to the sudden stifle of the fourth figure in the room. Sasuke's eyes opened as he slowly raised himself to a sitting position taking in the surroundings. "Cant you three keep quiet!?" he groaned rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index finger in an attempt to massage his tired head. Karin looked towards him smiling now that she had a clear view of his chest. "uh it wasn't us" she said quickly but continued to ogle his immensely beautiful body.

Sasuke gave her a look as if telling her to prove him wrong.

"a bunch of Konoha shinobi are in town and they are making a racket" she complained lightly. Suigetsu nodded and Juugo sat silently.

Sasuke gave her another look of complete satisfaction before turning over and motioning for them to close the window while he continued his slow and almost agonizing recovery. Two weeks ago a huge battle had taken place, followed by the awkward and immensely annoying second disappearance of his brother. He had found out later Konoha had cut him off at the end of the canyon not to far from the current village and not only killed him but took out two other Akatsuki members. Sasuke had delivered a fatal blow to Itachi so he was satisfied with thinking he was at least the one who probably ended it. However he was not thrilled in the least when he had heard that Konoha recognized Sai as the one to give the final blow. It was rumored Naruto and Sakura had refused to deliver any blows to him in his already deranged state. This rumor made Sasuke think slightly but in all honestly he would give more of a damn in a month when his physical state was better prepared for caring.

Karin and Suigetsu where not without their own injuries and Juugo had almost died himself, but all three had healed faster then Sasuke who had been willing to take most the blows. Karin had felt seriously indebt to him and flattered with his willingness to save her though he had pretty much left her to her end. The battle had long since been over and everyone was still in quite mode as if not to disturb the thought train of others. Sasuke couldn't sleep now so he silently let his mind wander. The thoughts came slow at first and almost painful as he reviewed his "epic" fight in his head. It hadn't gone as planned and had severely destroyed his resources but he was managing slightly and thank god Karin had been there. Or at least he thought for when he woke up he was in a better state then when he had passed out in.

"Hokage-sama" came a curt reply from the boy who had replaced Sasuke long ago. Sasuke stood up suddenly and peered out the window. Karin gave a frantic look wanting him to lie back down but he only shoved Suigetsu slightly who was more then willing to move it order to lay down himself. Sasuke glared in annoyance as now he had to move again. Outside there stood the "new" team seven with Sai, Sakura, and Naruto all looking over as Tsunade walked up stretching, her injuries showing clearly as she seemed to refuse putting on a shirt. Bandaged covered her chest so it wasn't that immodest.

Kakashi seemed to have a broken leg to the extent of his damage. His face looked beat up though. Sai looked indescribably well for his "great" feat. Though his arm could not be notably shattered every bone in his right arm was indeed out of place. Sasuke could tell that much by the way Sai held it at his side. Naruto looked like someone who just went through a stamped. His face cut up and bruised as both arms appeared extremely damaged. One leg in a walking foot and anything else that could be bandaged was. Small spiked poked out from his head wrapping. The pink haired kounichi next to him however was eyeing the window which made Sasuke step back slowly to lie back down. Sakura had her arm in a sling and from the way her fingers looked, which poked out the end of the cast, she had taken some serious burns. Her legs where both bandaged and Sasuke swore this was probably the first time he had seen pants on that girl. They all looked the part they had played.

Karin gave Sasuke a weary stare before getting up. She looked at him for a long moment her dark eyes analyzing his. God he was so hard to read. But she could of sworn she had seen a flicker of recognition for the ninjas below. She nodded on the way out grabbing a cloak determined to get supplies they would need soon. She knew she had been the only four of their team that had not been seen by a Konoha ninja. She made a hasty get away out the back door and vanished.

"Where she going?!" Suigetsu said watching her.

"To get supplies" Sasuke replied almost relieved.

Suigetsu gave him an odd look before turning to Juugo who was now droning in an out of a conscious state of mind. Sasuke however seemed fully awake and intent on watching the window like a piece of something indescribably unwanted meat was going to be thrown at him. This puzzled Suigetsu who shrugged and turned back to his own business with a pair of dice which he found enjoyment over flipping on his sword. He would wait for Karin to return with food before he brought up conversation with the obviously unwilling teammates.

* * *

Sakura glared at Sai as she slammed the door with her good arm. Her other wasn't even close to usable after Naruto had gone haywire in the battle. Like last time she had been the real idiot in trying to stop someone whose chakra could incinerate her in seconds. Sai had decided to make snide remarks about Naruto and Sakuras obvious reluctance to take action against Itachi who was already as good as dead. Sakura had been hit the hardest seeing as Naruto had made a sort of unwilling effort while Sakura had instead pulled back and healed both Tsunade and Kakashi while ignoring Sais orders to help him attack.

Kakashi was also giving her the silent treatment as she slammed out of the room for a night in the town. She wore a baggy red shirt with her family crest on the back and a pair of Naruto's excess pants to cover half her injuries on her legs. She was fine enough to run however as she reached the market quite quickly. He eyes glaring at the ground hot with tears that Sakura was extremely experienced at holding in at this point.

She found calm sooner then later and found herself walking in a silent mope. She had no wish to compete with tears anymore but by this time they had no wish to fall so she whimpered inside waiting for something to catch her interest and give her at least four hours time before heading back to the motel they all where currently staying at until more medics could arrive to help.

It wasn't until the pink haired kounichi reached a small tea stand did she meet eyes with a red haired ninja. Sakura had the immediate feeling of competition with her though she couldn't tell why. The sun was down and the girl turned over her shoulder to glare back at the girl. Both of them seemed to put everything aside just to glare at each other. Both knew the other was trouble in their ultimate goal. Sakura stopped dead holding her head high as she eyes the girl both cautiously and bitterly. The girl glared back with coldness and refusal. Sakura sent the glare back the silence defining the area around them.

"KARIN! THERE YOU ARE…" Suigetsu snarled his hand on his sword.

"Sasuke is waiting for you to get back with dinner….besides we are heading to the next Uchiha-….." he stopped and glared at his sudden mistake. Wide eyed and shocked the pink haired kounichi blinked at him with utter confusion but ultimately recognition. Suigetsu growled as Karin continue to glare at the girl. It hit her like a hammer as the pink haired girl held the same expression Sasuke had.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura breathed.

* * *

AN: alright guys on to chapter too. something bads going to happen...im not going to say what. should be up by november 12th. 


End file.
